


Twelve Times

by ThereAreSoManyChoices



Category: tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, College AU, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Obliviousness, Occasional updates, On Hold, Slow Build, Soulmates AU, alternative universe, i don't know how to tag, pinning, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreSoManyChoices/pseuds/ThereAreSoManyChoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wont be getting updates.</p><p> </p><p>Twelve. Twelve was the number that had been on his wrist since his 15th birthday. Troye Sivan Mellet was going to see his soulmate twelve times before the two actually will actually meet.</p><p>He's not jealous of everyone who has met their soulmate. Who even cares about that stuff. Troye certainly doesnot. Besides its been four years and it has not gone down even one number yet. So why should he care</p><p>Until the number does go down. After Troye leaves the airport and is in his bed at Tyler Oakley's apartment when he notices it.<br/>-------</p><p>My main tumblr is Sheep-Sleep and my side blog, Fight-N-Wright, is where i will now be posting stuff about updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

The first time Troye comes in contact with his soulmate is when he is 19. It has been Four years since he got his mark and by now most people have already meet their soulmate or have already at least seen them. 

His younger brother, Tyde, only has a 1 on his left collar bone. Now, Troye is completely okay with this. He is happy for his younger brother who will only have to see his soulmate once before they actually meet, And for Sage and Steele who have already met theirs. He doesn't mind that its been four years and that the number hasn't gone down one number within said four years. Besides he shouldn't even be thinking about it right now and its not like its even real. They're just, coincidences. 

Of course all these thoughts come to a halt when they arrive at the airport. 

Oh yeah, University. Troye remembers. As of two months ago Troye got accepted into The University of The Arts. Everyone was so proud and happy at the time. Until about two weeks afterwards when they all seemed to realize simultaneously that Troye would have to move to America to attend the University.

So that's why all Six of them were at the airport. The realization that Troye would rarely see his family had just hit him. He was excited to be going to the University he had dreamed of going to ever since he was twelve and he was excited to see Tyler face to face for the first time. Troye was ecstatic and terrified.

'What if the plane crashes,  
What if Tyler doesn't actually let me stay at his place,  
What if...' So many thoughts were running through Troyes head all at once.

"Troye." Sage said. "Your flight has been called, you need to get going now." 

Troye nodded looking at all of them. "We're going to miss you Troye but this is a huge opportunity for you. You have to catch you're flight." Laurelle told him. 

"LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 201824255" The words, blaring from the speakers, echoed around Troyes head before his feet stared to move.

"I love you, I'll see you soon!" He called over his shoulder as he jogged away

The plane ride was not as bad as Troye had thought it would be. It didn't crash. And he sat next to a girl who's name might have been Lynn and the talked on and off throughout the whole flight. Now just because it wasnt bad doesn't mean it was good. Troye was tense and unable to fall asleep throughout the entire ride right up until the end.

"Troye." The girl who might have been named Lynn said shaking him slightly. "Troye." The girl with vibrant mint hair said slightly louder than the last time. Still, Troye refused to listen to her choosing to curl in on himself instead. "Fine, stay asleep. Its not like we're in America yet." She said in a sarcastic manor. Troye grunted and got up reluctantly. Giving Lynn? a nod.

Grabbing his bags Troye looks out over the sea of people looking for Tyler. After a minute of not being able to find him Troye gets distracted, putting his bags down his eyes begin scanning the Airport and looking out at all the people there.

There is lots of crying is what Troye realizes. Tears of joy because of seeing a loved one that has been away and the tears of despair because of the people who are seeing their loved ones leave.

As he is looking around he sees lynn? she is standing with a large bag talking to someone. Troye contemplates whether or not to go and talk to her but he decides against it, his eyes falling back on the swarm of people scrambling to get to loved ones or to cars. 

As he is looking around he sees a tuft of hair that is  
very familiar to him. It might not have been the hair that gave away the fact that Tyler was there rather than the sign with TROYE SIVAN18 written on it with hearts and stars everywhere. Troye laughs to himself and picks up his bags but as he does he notices tyler is talking to someone. 

The someone, from where Troye is stood, has short brown hair. Troye shrugs and continues walking to the two, but just as Troye starts to get close the Mystery short brown haired looks at his phone. He looks back at Tyler says something and then starts to leave. As he leaves Troye and Short haired guy make eye contact. 

Troye froze.  GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreen. The brown haired man had very nice green eyes Troye realized. Troye broke out of his trance when his wrist started to itch, no burn. Troye thought nothing of it though and walked right by Green eyes and snuck up behind Tyler. 

"Boo." Troye whispered behind him. Tyler jumped, startled by Troyes unnoticed entrance. "Troye!" Tyler yelled, making Troye wince a little. "Im so glad you're here! We have so much to do! We have to go set up your room at my apartment," 

Troye sighs and try's to say "Tilly, I've just been on a nineteen hour flight" but tyler kept talking over the whole thing 

"We have to go and look around your University, and you have to meet all of my friends." 

"Tilly" Troye says, slightly louder.

"You would get along great with Hannah i think! And Connor too! Oh Connor was just here actually he wanted to mee-"

"Tyler!" Troye says loudly, effectively making him quite. "I just want to sleep! It was a nearly nineteen hour flight and i hardly slept!" Troye says exasperated Tyler nods with an apologetic look on his face and say "Sorry Troye. Mama might be a little excited to have you here." Troye nods with a smile.

The ride to Tyler's house was not very eventful. The two caught up with each other and Tyler talked about his friends and places to go.

As soon as Tyler showed Troye where he would be sleeping, Troye threw his bag on the floor and flopped on the bed. He turned over and lied on his back looking around.

The room was fairly nice. It was mostly blue and had some yellow flowers on the blue bedside table. The room connected to a small bathroom and a small walk in closet. 

Troye sighed contently, maybe this is going to be okay he thinks, sitting up and walking over to where he left his bags. He reaches out to grab the bag with all his clothes in it and goes to take out an oversized T-Shirt. As he extends his arm towards the bag he looks down and sees that the number Twelve that sat on his wrist for four years and he had become so familiar with was no longer a Twelve.

Troye Sivan Mellet saw his soulmate for the first time while he was looking over thousands of people at an airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points to whoever says what 201824255 is correctly


	2. II

Now, Troye wouldn't say he's that still freaking out but he's sill freaking out.

Five days ago Troye Sivan apparently saw his soulmate for the first time. At an Airport. When he was looking over everyone waiting to be picked up. 

So, yeah, it wasnt you're ideal first day in a new place. On the bright side troye is one step closer to. Meeting his soulmate.

Troye giggled at the thought. 

It wasnt long before Tyler burst through the door announcing that they had to go out.

"But Tyler" Troye responded in a whiny voice. "Im still jet lagged?" 

"Jet lagged my ass! Its been five days since you got here and you've been inside this entire time! We have to go out and do something!" Tyler shot back.

"It was nearly a twenty hour flight"

"Five days"

"I didnt sleep at all on it"

"Five days, Troye"

"I dont have a choice do i?" Troye asked exasperated "Nope! Get ready we're going out for brunch." Tyler said walking out of the room with a wink.

Sighing Troye got up from the guest bed, or rather his bed now, and got ready.

After about an hour the two set off on their journey for food

"So where are we going?" Troye wondered. "Oh just some café my friend, Connor, recommended." Tyler nodded at the small homely place that read 'Bumble Berry Café' with a bee on the right side of 'Café' 

"Cute" Troye muttered to himself as the bell rang signalling that someone has entered the small building. 

The place was quiet. Only some people talking here and there, the music playing softly in the midst of the faint chatter. 

The atmosphere of the place relaxed Troye. He glances around once more his eyes falling upon a familiar face. Troyes eyes widen in shock. "Oh my god!" He whispers. 

Tyler looks at him confused. "What?" Tyler asked but Troye was already walking towards her. 

"Hey!" Lynn said to Troye when she spotted him. "Troye what are you doing here?" She asked Troye with a smile. "What are you doing here?" Troye asked.

They stood and talked for a little while longer before lynn said "Well i work here, so i have to continue doing my job or else I'll get fired but it was great seeing you again, Troye." Then she walked off. 

Tyler was sitting alone at a table in the corner of the Café, awkwardly shifting in his seat now and then, but still seemed content nonetheless. 

Troye walked over to Tyler and sat down at the table. Tyler glanced at Troye and continued whatever he was doing on his phone. Troye nodded, even though he knew that Tyler wasn't paying attention, and a comfortable silence fell between them.

The two had been in the 'Bumble Berry Café' for about an hour by now, and in that hour Troye had managed to shove the crippling fear of meeting the person he is supposed to be with forever into the back of his head.

For the first time in two weeks Troye was calm. He had no need to think about moving to America because he did that several days ago, he wasnt worried about not seeing his family, or never seeing his friends from high school.

He was just listening to the somehow quiet conversations of strangers in the small yellow café and the music playing softly through the unseen speakers hooked up somewhere in the Café. 

'Stay alive, stay alive for me' the music played through the somehow nonexistent speakers. 

"So.. Are you two going to order something from here or are you just going to sit and do nothing?" Lynn asked them. To be quite honest Troye was perfectly fine with just sitting and doing nothing, but he knew he couldn't do that. 

Checking the time Troye realized that they had spent around two and a half hours just sitting at a the table and not even talking. The realization made Troye laugh. "No, I think we should get going actually." Troye said getting up, Nudging Tyler with his foot under the table. 

Tyler looked up at Troye confused as to why he just got kicked and realized that Troye wanted to leave. Tyler nodded and started to get up as well. 

"Okay bye Troye and his friend, be safe! I heard that it's cold out today! It might even snow tonight! Finally!" Lynn rambled on, her voice quieting down towards the end, finishing off the conversations with Troye and Tyler and just mumbling to herself.  

The bell chimed, signalling that someone just left. As they stepped outside, the bitter chill of a winter that was approaching rapidly nipped at their skin.

"Huh, she really wasn't lying. Its pretty cold out today." Troye said looking at Tyler as they began their journey back to the apartment. Tyler nodded, shivering slightly, then asked "Who was that by the way? You never introduced me" 

And 'oh thats right' thought Troye. "We were on the same plane ride here. We sat beside each other and i don't know we just talked. I found out her name is Lynn, she's 22 and she met her soulmate, Lyric i think her name was, when they were 9 and hardly even knew what soulmates meant."  Troye concluded by shrugging his shoulders and turning back to face forward. 

It was at that point it started snowing. "Damnit, i thought we could've made it without the snow." Tyler said walking slightly faster. "Why did you make us go there, Troye-boy?" Tyler joked Troye was going to say 'I was forced to go by you' but decided against it because it was very enjoyable even if they didn't get any food. 

Tyler's stomach growled loudly. "We didn't get any breakfast... brunch." Tyler noticed looking at Troye. "Mama needs to eat!" Tyler says loudly making Troye laugh. 

"Ooo! We should go out for food with my friend! I think the two of you would get along and i don't think he's doing anything today!" Tyler uttered excitedly.

"Tilly, i don't know, maybe we-" Troye was cut off by Tyler saying 'Hush' then pulling his phone out and tyler attempted  to call his friend.

After what seems like one minute it went to voicemail and said 'Connor Franta, I'm busy right now, But if yo-' with a sigh Tyler said "never mind, it's just you and me now" and the two continued walking through the cold winds and the fresh snow back to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a 500000 character limit per chapter... What do you think would happen if i just like screamed like Aaaaaah for the entire thing...


	3. III

Its been four weeks since Troye got to America and he's starting to think that he's never going to see his soulmate, even if the numbers sprawled across his wrist say differently.

Troye knows he shouldn't be stressing about it because there are a lot more things to stress and be worried about other than this soulmate drama. 

Like University. A University that he is starting in approximately three weeks and how he hardly even knows where University of the Arts that he was enrolled in, really even was. The only thing he sort of knows is that Its real name was something along the lines of 'Arts visuels et en arts de la scène', but its long and in another language so everyone just calls it the college of Arts. At least he's pretty sure.

Speaking of, Troye and Tyler were meant to go and look around the university, but something came up for Tyler. The only explanation he really gave was a wave of a hand some mumbling and the the words that sounded vaguely like 'podcast'. 

So here Troye was laying on his couch, faffing about on his laptop and brooding about soulmates, university, and just life in general. 

It wasn't until around 2pm that Troye had the idea of going to the Bumble Berry Café. 

A thin sheet of snow already covering the ground on his way to the café, and the snow that had collected in the trees floats lazily through the air like its still snowing. 

It was different than what Troye was used to, the snow and overall coldness. He rarely saw snow back in Perth, so Troye was enjoying it. Sure it was cold, but the numbness of his finger tips in his thin gloves and the soft chill in the air that nipped at his nose added was pleasing. 

He tugged his blue jumper over his hands hugging himself tighter trying to warm up. He didnt think the café was so far from Tylers apartment. Last time Troye walked to the Bumble Berry café it felt like two seconds, but that could just be because it was slightly warmer last time he walked there.

The Café is around a 5 minute walk from apartment, but the walk seemed to drag on. Maybe it was because Troye stopped walking every so often to just look at the his surroundings. 

Getting lost in the atmosphere of the oncoming winter. Thinking about how the snow would shimmer if you looked at it in a certain way, and how the blue in the sky seemed to drain as everyday got closer and closer to winter. 

After spending another half hour daydreaming, Troye continued on his way once he realized how cold he had gotten. 

The bell chimed signalling someone had entered. 

The last time Troye was at the Bumble Berry Café was two weeks ago. Last week before Thanksgiving, not a single decoration was up, that Troye could find at least. As soon as it was the weekend, Christmas stuff was everywhere, now Candy canes, Ornaments, and Lights decorated almost every street corner.

So it shouldn't have surprised Troye as much as it did when he entered. There was a small Christmas tree that was decorated with a small golden star on the top stood beneath a T.V hanging on the wall, and 'hey when did that get here' thought Troye but he just shrugged it off and continued looking around.

Troye was honestly surprised that there wasn't Christmas music playing through the, still invisible, speakers. 

In few weeks he's been in America he'd been coming to the café quite often after Tyler showed him it. Troye went whenever he got really stressed because there was something about the place that was very calming to him, but he had been so overwhelmed with Uni he had stopped going as much.

Lynn now had her hair dyed Red and Green. 'She certainly looks festive' Troye chuckled to himself making his way towards the counter where Lynn was slouched over with a bored expression on her face. 

She tapped the glass cover that she leaned on idly, nodding along to the song that was playing quietly. 

"Hey." Troye said, startling her out of the unknown trance she had seemed to be in only seconds prior. 

"Troye! Hey! How've you been?" She asked enthusiastically with a smile tugging on her lips. "Can i get you anything? Or are you just gonna sit and do noting like you usually do?" She teased cheekily. 

"I didn't come here for anything in particular, but what do you recommend? And how have you been? You seemed bored when i came in." Troye said. 

"Well i don't know about you but I'm obsessed with Peppermint Hot chocolate right now. It goes really well with the season!" Lynn jumped up from where she was leaning and scrambled around the room behind the counter, before saying loudly "Sorry i just love Christmas and winter." To which Troye said laughing softly "I can tell."

Popping her head from behind a wall Lynn asked "What does that mean?" With a fake hurt tone in her voice. Troye just shrugged. 

After talking a while longer Troye sat in his usual booth and just thought.

Words, lyrics, pictures, memories running through his head. It was loud yet quiet. His thoughts were loud, but he was sat quietly in his booth starring at the other side blankly. 

'Kiss me on the mouth,    
Green eyes  
Cocaine dollar bills,   
Brown hair  
Only fools fall for you,'

Sipping on his Hot Chocolate Troye looked around after concluding that sitting alone with his thoughts would be a bad idea. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through Twitter, looking up occasionally and nodding along to some songs playing softly.

It was at 5:46PM on a Saturday in early December when the Bell chimed to signal someone had entered.

Tearing his eyes away from his phone, Troye looked at the door. It was the first time he had heard the bell chime that wasn't caused by him, Tyler or Lynn. 

When he looked up who ever had entered was already looking at him. The mans green eyes burned into his. Then Troye had the urge itch his wrist. Troye was the first one to look away.

The man ordered, waited, then left the café heading out into the cold December with a drink in his hand.

Then that was when Troyes wrist started to burn. Confusion over came his features, the burn felt familiar in a way. He couldn't exactly place it. Shrugging, Troye scratched his wrist and went back on his phone. 

It wasn't until Troye was lying awake in his bed at 3am that he realized why the burn felt so familiar. 

He sat up quickly turned his bedside light on and pulled up his sleeve as fast as he could. 

Just as Troye assumed, the number on his wrist was now down to 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont have any posting scheduled in particular but ill try to post them as often as i can. Winter break is soon so~ 
> 
> Also there are going to be lots of references to different fandoms/bandoms im in so oops? 
> 
> And im actually canadian so i dont know shIT about America so uh.


	4. IIII

Something was going on with Tyler. He knew something was up when Tyler said something about a podcast almost a week ago, but now he was acting strange around Troye. He wad trying to avoid Troye and stopped talking, only talking when Troye asks him questions. Even then it's usually a short talk. They no were drifting and troy had no idea why. He just assumed it was his fault but after a week of Tyler acting like this it was starting to affect Troye. 

So now on top of University and soulmates he's losing a friend and he doesn't even know what he did. Its times like this when all Troye wants to do is block out the world and do absolutely nothing. 

Sadly today Troye can't just stay inside and eat his body weight in Nutella and go over all the mistakes he's ever made because he's going to go to the university today, with or without Tyler. 

Troye has no idea how he's going to get there without Tyler, but he'll figure it out. 

In the end Troye just walks. He makes the excuse that it's because 'exercise is good for you' and that it's definitely not because the only person he really knows here that can drive is Tyler. 

Walking through the the small snow covered town Troye hardly sees anyone. One or two people walking along the road here and there, but other than that it seems vacant.

Only now walking along the streets of the small town he now lives in, does he realize he never really goes out into the town. Only really leaving his apartment to go to the café, occasionally going into town for groceries.

There was a certain dreariness in the town today. Maybe it was because of the grey sky accompanied by the lifeless trees and how the sun wasn't out so the snow was just a dull white. Or maybe it was because the few times that he did go into town the streets that were buzzing with life are empty. 

Then again maybe it was all in Troyes head. This odd town that could calm Troye down and make him forget about his stress by just looking around at everything could also make Troye have very dark thoughts. 

The thoughts that you try your very best to hide from any living thing. The voice that claws at your mind that isn't quite yours but is only familiar after hearing it whisper and shriek after you do something regretful or when you just plain feel like a fuck up.

The 'you need to diediedie' and 'you're only sad because you want attention' but also the 'stop it no i don't want to, thats not true stopstopstop' The words and thoughts that only come out when you're in the darkest of places at 7 in the morning when you couldn't fall asleep.

Troye shook his head trying to rid himself of his thoughts. He took out his phone checking the time. The phone in his hand read '11:30am' troye stared at the screen in astonishment because didn't realize he'd been walking for nearly two hours already. 

Where was he even going? He had no idea where he was and in an hour he had to be at the university. Troye had no other choice so holding his breath he opened his phone and searched through the few contacts he had until his thumb was hovering over Tylers name.

With a sigh he called and pressed the phone against his ear. He looked around to see if there happened to be any conveniently placed benches, but there weren't so Troye tugged on the bottom of his blue jacket pulling it down, then proceeded to sit on the sidewalk. 

The flurries of snow falling softly onto the sidewalk then melting away like it never even happened was for some reason calming to Troye as he waited anxiously for Tyler to answer, even though he didn't expect Tyler to.

One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings.   
With a frown Troye stopped the call, giving up on his attempt to call Tyler. He pushed himself up off the cool sidewalk.

'What way did i even come from?' Troye shrugged and decided to just go left. As soon as he turned to head in that direction, a body collided with his sending him stumbling backwards. 

"Sorry!" Shouted the other one. "I. I am so, so, so, sorry! Gosh I'm so dumb! oh my goodness i am so sorry!" She said stumbling over her words slightly. 

"Hey! Hey! Calm down its okay I'm not hurt!" Troye said trying to get the short girl to stop shaking. As soon as Troye said that the girl gasped and said "Hello, not hurt, I'm Lyric." After sending herself into a fit of laughter and a few self high fives she settled down and stuck out her hand.

"No but really, my name is Lyric and I'm so sorry for running into you like that." She said to the taller of the two, her hand still out. It took a few moments before he took her hand and said "Im Troye." 

She nodded said one more apology before saying she really had to go because she had to go to her university. That sparked Troyes interest and he stopped her and asked "you wouldn't happen to be going to The university of the arts, y'know the french one?" 

She looked at him in astonishment. "I am actually. Why?" She questioned, her brows furrowing as she stared at him. "You're not from around here." She said pointing out the obvious. He nodded. "Im from Perth, Im going to university here." 

"Why on earth would you come to this place? Its so." She paused trying to figure out her wording. "This place is so.. Small? No. Its just usually disregarded. No one ever comes here unless they have relatives or something, I'm surprised you even know about Arts visuels et en arts de la scène." 

For being such a small girl, Lyric was very intimidating. Just as Troye was about to speak Lyrics phone went off. 

The words 'stay alive, stay alive for me' cut through the tense air. She sighed and answered saying monotonously "hello, it's Lyric what's up" her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Lynn!" She said enthusiastically. 

Troyes eyes went wide because 'oh yeah, Lynn's soulmates name is Lyric' he chuckled taking out his phone, deciding against listening in on their conversation. So he tried calling Tyler again think maybe he'd pick up that time.

After the second ring it got answered, surprising Troye. Troye was just about to say 'Tyler' before he heard a voice that was definitely not Tyler's voice say 'hello? Who is this' and only a few seconds later he heard Tyler shouting in the distance 'Connor! Put my phone down! Now!' An airless 'sorry' and then the line went dead.

Troye looked back to see if Lyric was still there. She was stood looking at Troye expectantly tapping her wrist. 

"Are you coming or not?" She asked starting to walk down the icy sidewalk. Quickly Troye stuffed his phone in his pocket and ran hurriedly to catch up with Lyric, slipping once or twice causing her to laugh. 

As the two neared campus, at least Lyric said they were nearing campus, The two had gotten to know each other. 

Troye told her that he was majoring in Music and he had found out she was a major in Visual Art and minor in Literacy and that she was in fact the Lyric that is Lynn's soulmate. 

After getting absorbed in talk about Soulmates Troye had told her about his number going down within the last two months and how he was freaking out, even showing her the 10 that resided on his left wrist. 

When they made it to the University she had offered to show him around, to which Troye accepted gratefully. 

After showing him around nearly the entire thing and telling him where the university was actually located so he didn't get lost again she gave him her telling "Troye, just, text me if you're ever scared about the soulmate thing okay." 

Then right as troye was about to leave she said "Also. I have a friend who is a major in photography and- I- I actually need to get going sorry!" She said turing and running off back towards the building shouting that she forgot she had a class, The few people that were there either giving her dirty looks or sniggering, one person who was walking beside Troye nodded and said same before turning around and sprinting.

When Troye got back to the apartment it was 8pm and Tyler was no where in sight. He sighed shrugging off his jacket and throwing it carelessly on the couch. 

Feeling his phone vibrate he pulled it out and saw a few texts that read 

"'Hey its lyric"

"Lynn gave me your number"  
"Sorry if thats weird"

"What i was saying before i ran off was taht"

"Oops I accidentally sent that when i was trying to fix it"

"**That i have I friend and he had a 12 on his forearm but its at 10 now! So maybe you guys are soulmates"

";))"'

Troye chuckled sitting on his bed. 'Yeah right' he thought 

He added her into his contacts responding with a 'sure he is' putting his phone on the bedside table and turning he light off.

That night he dreamt of green eyes and a mysterious voice that kept repeating "hello? Who is this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I was having a bad day today and it kinda affected the chapter. This was supposed to be a happy book but oops :( sorry


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didn't post yesterday. I was having a bad day. I wont post tomorrow or the day after that because im going to a concert.

Ever since Troye met Lyric them and Lynn have been talking back and forth for the past two weeks. The two had left the town, flying back to wherever Lyric was originally from for Christmas. 

Tyler had also left, flying away to go and see his mother. Troye and Tyler had started talking again, not as often as before whatever happened, but they were talking. Troye still had no idea why Tyler had ignored him in the first place, but he's ignoring those thoughts for as long as possible. 

He, along with the rest of the students at the university, were on Christmas break. His classes had been going pretty well. He only had about 4 projects to finish before the end of the break, but it still somehow managed to be too much. 

He was currently running on 4 hours of sleep working on a graphic/fashion design project that he had. He was halfway through it but after 8 consistent hours of just trying to do the essay part, it started to feel a bit much. 

Troye put his laptop aside and stood up stretching, his joints popping and cracking after being seated in the same position on the couch for five or more hours. 

For a few minutes, Troye just stood staring blankly at a wall thinking about what there was to do in a nearly abandoned town at 6pm.

He could go to the Bumble Bee Café he had become so acquainted with within the last few months.

Troye shook his head, deciding to just walk around the town instead.

Troye tugged his beanie over his frozen ears and lowered his head making sure the scarf was covering his red nose. He sniffled as he turned a corner down an unfamiliar street. He looked around in astonishment at the street. 

It looked like it was the centre of the town. The street had a roundabout circling a fountain that was, currently, not in use due to the fact that it was the middle of winter. 

Shops that had an old feel to them decorated the area then eventually they faded into town houses. The shops were decorated in lights, fake snow and garlands. 

The fountain in the middle of the town square had lights, that were attached at the top of the fountain, that spread out and connected to the surrounding shops creating a sea of lights over top of town square. 

Troye was honestly surprised that he had never seen this part of town before. He walked across the empty road to the fountain and sat down on it staring up at the bright lights that stood out vibrantly against the dull night sky. 

Looking up at the dark clouded night sky that stands behind the warm coloured lights, Troye rubs his hands together in attempt to warm them. 

The gentle flurries of snowing floated along the sky, the wind picking up ever so slightly causing Troye to shiver slightly. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice said making Troye jump, right after the voice spoke a he heard the sound of a camera shutter.

"I- uh. Um." Troye  stuttered looking at the man kneeling down with a camera in his hands. The man looked up from behind his camera and looked at Troye laughing slightly.  
"I didn't mean to scare you, sorry." He said standing up from where he was positioned on the ground.

Troye furrowed his brows. Why did Camera Man seem so familiar to Troye? From the green eyes to his voice. Troye was still certain they had never met. the Camera Man seemed like he was someone Troye had known for years even though he didn't even know his name.

"Hello? Are you okay?" The mans lighthearted smile replaced with a slight frown. Troye nodded at the man saying "Yeah, I'm fine sorry. I just spaced out." 

The man chuckled at Troye, his lighthearted smile back on his face, and for some reason Troye thought he looked amazing smiling like that, though it didnt last that long.  
The man nodded and swore when he took out his phone.  
"Sorry it was nice to talk to you...."  
"Troye."  
"Troye, but i have to go. My name is Connor by the way."  
Then he sprinted off.

Troye decided that was a great time to head back to the apartment. He sat near the fountain for what seemed like a few more minutes, but it must've been a little over an hour because the temperature started to drop even lower, the wind started picking up and the snowflakes got larger. 

Troye stood up from where he was seated and began his journey back. The only thing is that Troye had no idea how to get back to his apartment. 

He swore quietly and took out his phone with his hands shaking from the cold. After typing in his apartments address and getting the directions. 

After walking for around twenty minutes Troyes fingers, feet and nose were all numb. Even with his boot clad feet, his hands in two pairs of gloves and in his pockets, and his nose tucked into his scarf they were still frozen. 

On his entire venture home all he thought about was that Camera man -Connor- and why he seemed so familiar. Troye stopped walking when he realized. 

Troye had kept seeing him around, like at the airport and café. Tyler had also mentioned a Connor on multiple occasions. Troye also thinks someone named Connor had answered the phone when Troye met Lyric for the first time. 

Troye was so observant yet so oblivious 

He had unconsciously started to scratch at his marked wrist that had started to burn at some point when he was making connections.

Troye walked faster smiling smugly and puffing out air that was visible with the temperature currently being so low.

When he got to his street corner he made the last minute decision of going to the Bumble Berry Café. 

The bell chimed signalling that someone had entered. 

He nodded towards the few people who were in the Café at two in the morning. Once he got his order, chatting with the teen working the counter who looked absolutely drained, he sat down at his usual booth near the window and stared outside at the cold winters morning. 

When he finally got back to the apartment it was Four am and his wrist was tingling faintly. 

It wasn't until the next morning did he notice that his wrist was no longer the number 10. 

Troye Sivan now will see his soulmate 9 times before they meet fully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didn't post yesterday. I was having a bad day. 
> 
> I wont post tomorrow or the day after that because im going to a concert.


	6. VI

After celebrating for new years by himself, only talking to his family over Skype one or two times, Troye was unbelievably excited for the break to be over. 

Being alone for three weeks can be pretty boring, especially if you finish everything assigned during the break in two weeks leaving you with one week to do absolutely nothing. 

Troye sighed into his pillow. Tyler was getting back today and Troye was happy, he was very happy. Happy about not having to be alone anymore, but he still didn't know where he stood with Tyler.  
So Troye was kind of freaking out, but not really, at least that's what he's telling himself. 

His phone buzzes again on his side table for what feels like the hundredth time within the last two minutes. He takes that as a sign to get up. 

Groaning Troye sits up on his bed and grabs his phone. He turns it on to see that Lyric and Lynn had been texting him and each other nonstop for the last half hour. 

Troye shakes his head fondly at the two of them and opens up the group chat he was, regretfully, apart of.

The texts from half an hour ago was the two of them trying to wake him up and gradually the two just started texting each other. 

Gooey Love song lyrics and silly emojis littered the group chat. Troye giggled at the two girls and responded with saying  
'Keep the PDA out of this chat.'  
He rolled his eyes as they kept continued to send each other texts. They were probably sat next to each other on Lynn's mothers sofa, giggling manically. 

As soon as the day started it was coming to an end. Troye had picked up Tyler from the airport and he seemed fine talking to Troye. When they got back to the apartment the two caught up on everything and Tyler apologized to Troye saying he hadn't been feeling the greatest and that he was sorry. Troye didn't really believe he wasn't feeling good but he accepted the apology, not wanting Tyler to go back to ignoring him again.

"So how's university going for you?" Tyler asked quietly, breaking the silence as the two lay comfortably on other sides of the couch. Troye nodded "Good i guess, stressful, but good." Troye paused looking back at the show they had muted. "It's starting up agin tomorrow. I'm kind of nervous because I have three things due when we get back." Then Troye added quietly "Or is it four exams? I don't remember"

Tyler laughed at that and the two continued chatting on and off throughout the night until they fell asleep.

Luckily when woke up the next morning he wasn't late and ended up getting to his class on time.

Throughout the whole lecture Troye couldn't sit still. He bounced in his seat and tapped his pencil to the made up beat in his head. Lynn and Lyric were getting back that day and they had promised him a week worth of free drinks from the Bumble Bee Café because he was alone in the town for three weeks. 

Troye didn't really understand the point but he was still going to get to have anything at the Café for free, so he wasn't really complaining. 

Troye hadn't realized how long he'd been spacing out for because before he realized it he was already more than halfway through the class. He shook his head trying to focusing on what Mr. Ross was saying. 

The professor paced around, hands behind his back droning on about their next project. He looked like he dreaded working here. Most teachers don't enjoy teaching all that much, but it was pretty odd to see how he seemed to have so much disinterest in what he was teaching. 

Mr. Ross' monotonous words echoed around the room, the people looking nearly half asleep and people who looked way to hopped up on caffeine nodded along writing down notes here and there. 

With a sigh Troye looked down at whatever he had been scribbling on his paper for the last forty minutes.

Lyrics to unknown songs and doodles of flowers were etched across the page. 

The person beside him chuckled leaning in close to Troye saying "That doesn't exactly look like taking notes, kid." To which Troye let out a startled gasp. He quickly put his arm over top of the paper. 

His stares wide eyed at the kid with bright red hair leaning back agains his chair, staring at Troye with amusement in his eyes. "You okay there?" He asks laughing.

Troye doesn't respond just turns to the front of the room pretending to ignore the boy with the cocky smile staring at him. Eventually the boy went back to pay attention to the class after the person beside him had hit him or maybe elbowed him?

After the class ended, with Mr. Ross telling them they had to write a song, Troye got up taking his things and heading towards the doors to leave. 

The boy with fire red hair ran up to him with his friend with the black hair was walking farther behind him with an annoyed look on his face. "Im Michael!" The red haired boy- Michael - said enthusiastically. 

"That's nice. Im Troye. I need to go pick up my friends from the airport now." The boy with black hair chuckled pushing the Red.. Michael lightly, then grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him in the opposite direction. "Come on, mike." The boy said. 

Eventually the two had ended up leaving and Troye called Tyler to help him pick up the two girls from the airport. When he and Tyler get there Lynn and Lyric are waiting outside hugging each other. Troye says it's because it's cold out but he knows they'd do it even if it wasn't cold out. He smiles fondly at the two and waves at them to get in the car. 

After Lynn and Lyric get dropped off at their shared house near the Café, Troye is sat on his bed staring at the wall with his notebook in his lap. Troye groans falling back on his bed, throwing the small leather notebook against the blue painted walls

He has absolutely no idea what he is going to write for the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one sucks, im not doing my best right now. Dad and step mom are fighting and i feel like shit. Sorry.
> 
> On the bright side, i guess, i got a hard cover of Connors book and im seeing Troye in February 
> 
> And also umm.... for him. is amAZing?!? And just, BN is so beautiful. 
> 
> You should like freak out with me about BN and Tronnor on my tumblr Sheep-Sleep or send me prompts n stuff on my side blog Fight-N-Write


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry, a little ways through this chaper there is an (anxiety? Panic?) attack of sorts  
> Maybe  
> sorry..  
> I get like what happens in this occasionally and I don't know what it is?

"So the both of you are telling me you've never, never, told each other that you love them?" Troye asks leaning over the counter towards Lynn sipping on his free coffee with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope!" Lyric said popping the 'p' sound then pointing to a cookie and saying 'that one.' quietly to Lynn.

"Really?" Troye asked, astonished that the two girls who are one of the, sickeningly, cutest couples who are so obviously in love, haven't said it to each other.

Lynn leaned over the counter and handing Lyric the cookie she had asked for, then ruffled Troyes unkept hair saying "Troye, there are other ways to say I love you." Lyric nodded "Like, 'how are you?' Or 'have you eaten today?' And things like, I don't know, 'are you feeling okay?' C'mon, Troye that shouldn't be anything new." She added on then took a bite out of the cookie.

Troye nodded taking a sip of his coffee, nodding as well as he could. 

The three conversed quietly amongst themselves for awhile, Lynn leaving here and there to get people their orders. 

When Lynn left to get someones 'Candy Cane hot chocolate' Troye pulled out his phone to check the time. He tapped Lyric gently teller her that he needed to go try to work on lyrics for a song. She nodded softly at Troye calling out for Lynn.

Lynn peaked her head out from behind a wall asking 'why she was shouting', to which Lyric said 'she wasn't shouting' she laughed then told Lynn Troye and her were leaving.

The bell rung, signalling that someone had left.

The walk back to Troyes apartment was quiet, the only noises were the sounds of oncoming cars and the chilled winds howling viciously. 

When the two got to the apartment, Lyric said goodbye quickly and continued walking. 

When Troye got inside there was an extra pair of shoes. He shrugged off his shoes and walked to his room, locking himself in. He was determined to at least write down some lyrics. 

He sat on his bed, his winter attire long forgotten somewhere along the way into his room. He had been sitting on his bed for what had seemed like hours, when in reality it was merely 20 minutes. 

Sighing Troye grabbed his phone and placed the leathered notebook beside the golden flowers, that have stayed alive a lot longer than he expected, on the bedside table. At one point Troye had been convinced they were fake, but he had inspected them thoroughly over the three weeks he had to himself and found out that they were real.

"Fuck." He groaned to himself, pulling harshly at his hair.

God, he can't do anything, can he? He can't write, He can't stop zoning out, hell, He can't even sing!

Troye curled in on himself, clutching his phone as the thoughts rushed through his head. His chest felt uncomfortably tight, heart pounding rapidly. Troye clawed at the part of his chest that held his heart, fearing it would break his ribcage and escape. His breath coming out shakily, shuddering with every inhale. 

Why is this happening, Troye asked himself shaking as he tried lifting his phone. Why was he crying, Troye managed to open up his phone with his trembling hands and called Lyric. 

One ring, Two rings, Three, Four, Five, Six

"Hey! It's Lyric!  
Sorry I couldn't get to the phone, I'm probably busy! Leave me a text, bye!"

Troye took a deep breath, 

"O-One." He whispered to himself, his voice breaking.  
"Two. Three-ee." He stopped counting and took another breath.  
"Four. Fi- Five. Six. S-S-Seven." Deep breath.  
"Eigh- Eight. Nine." Deep breath.  
"Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thi- Thirteen." Troye inhaled softly, he had stopped shaking and the tightness in his chest felt like it wasn't there anymore.  
"Fourteen. Fifteen." Troye stared up at the blank ceiling, trying to get ahold of his breathing. 

After around what felt like Twenty minutes Troye had calmed down. His heart no longer feeling like it was about to leap out of his chest at any moment, and his breathing had gone back to normal.

He checked his phone for the first time since, whatever that was, had happened. Back at home that had only happened to Troye when he was super stressed, tired, or upset. 

Sage, had always held him, reading out the books she was reading at that moment until he calmed down. If she wasn't there, she had instructed him to tell her where he was and how it looked, telling him to read a book out loud to her, or to count to a number. 

Ever since she first instructed him to count, when he was feeling anxious, or scared, he would count to Fifteen. 

The number meant a lot to him. He was Fifteen when he got his soulmate mark and he was Fifteen when he came out to his family. 

After shaking away the memories, he looked at the text he had received from Tyler. It had read

'Hey Troye-boy i have a friend over at the apartment.  
Well im having him over.  
In a few hours'

Troye nodded to himself, deciding he'd stay in his room rather than meeting whoever Tyler was bringing to the apartment this time.

He left his room to pick up his clothes he left laying around his apartment while walking to his room when he got home. Gathering all his stuff he left around in his arms, he left towards the kitchen to grab some food for when he locks himself in his room.

As he neared the kitchen he heard the doorknob jiggle and decided he didn't need food, or the sock he dropped, sprinting back to his room. 

He closed the door and tossed his clothes towards the closet doors, most of it missing where it was originally aimed for, scattering out around the floor of the closet. Whatever had hit the closet thumped loudly against it before clattering noisily to the floor. 

Troye flinched, cringing at the loudness of it. He had expected Tyler to shout and ask if he was okay but he was speaking loudly to whoever he had brought to the apartment. If Troye strained his ears he could make out a few words from their conversation but he just grabbed his notebook from the table and opened it up.

He had grabbed his pen and quickly jotted down  
'So I'm counting to fifteen.' And just mindlessly wrote and drew on the pages. Calmly doodling stars and crescent moons next to the words he had gotten from Lynn and lyric only several hours before 'you don't need to say i love you, to say i love you'

His mindless, yet focused, work had been interrupted by Tyler. He was currently screaming at the person that was over. 

Troye had placed the book on the bed and walked over to the door after hearing his name mentioned. Opening it slightly so he could hear what was happening.

Tyler was standing up staring down at a brown haired figure on the couch with a glare on his face. 

"How do you even know him!" Tyler shouted at the person on the couch. Their hands flew up and then shouted back "I don't know him, Tyler!" He had sounded breathless and drained as he shouted at Tyler, like they had been having the fight for ages and he just wanted to wave his white flag and make peace. 

"Then why do you have a picture of him on your phone!" Tyler yelled, infuriated. His hands clenched by his sides, face turning red.  
"I'm sorry! It was late! No one was around and he looked pretty sitting there! I didn't know he was you're roommate!" The other person shot back, his response only seemed to set Tyler off more. 

Troye had clued in, realizing this was the guy he talked to briefly at 2 am. Blushing once he noticed Connor, Troye thinks his name was, had called him beautiful.

"He not just my roommate connor!-"  
Troye nodded 'yep, it was the guy he met the other week.'  
"He is one of my best friends!" 

Troye couldn't listen to it anymore, he got up and grabbed his notebook, phone, and his scarf then left the room. 

He walked by the two the both of them going silent at they watched him leave the room, stuffing the phone in his pocket and wrapping the scarf around his neck, gripping his pen and notepad.

Troye tried to pretend that he didn't notice them, walking out the door without a second glance. 

Before closing the door he heard Connor mutter "See, pretty." Before Troye closed the door and heard Connor say 'Ow'

Troye shrugged, thinking that Tyler had hit him or something, ignoring the burning sensation that was gripping his wrist. 

 

 

"See, Pretty." He muttered looking at the man seated next to him on the tattered couch. 'Ow, shit!' Connor said jumping at the unexpected pain that nipped at his arm. He looked back at Tyler, wide eyed. 

"Shit." He said louder, pulling up the sleeves on his maroon jumper. Tyler looked at him, his eyes wide filled with shock yet also looking knowingly at Connor as he gazed at the number on his forearm that was decreasing before his eyes.

He watched the number on his eyes fade into nothing, leaving behind the smokey remnants of the number that had laid upon his forearm just seconds before. Like a drop of black dye falling into clear water, the number 8 had appeared gracefully swirled around his arm before settling in the spot on his arm other numbers had settled previously. 

Connor looked up at Tyler, who was already staring at him. "Um.." Was all that could come out of Connors mouth. Tyler sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"So... Uh. Sorry? Um. I didn't. I." Connor stuttered looking at Tyler and blushing before pulling his arms over his face and hiding behind them. "At least it's the both of your best friends and not some asshole that you'll hate?" Connor mumbled into his arms, blushing harder. 

Tyler laughed at how flustered his friend was. Teasing him for a few minutes before suggesting they watch a movie. Connor had agreed, still hiding behind his hands.

 

After leaving the apartment, Troye had walked to Lyric and Lynn's apartment and ended up staying there for the night telling them that it was just in case Tyler and Connor were still fighting. Lyric had asked why they would be fighting at Ten PM, but Lynn let Troye stay in their spare room then the two had went back to bed.

 

Connor had ended up staying the night on the couch in the apartment because the only spare room was now Troyes room. 

 

Troye and Connor both stared up at the two different shadow covered ceilings, unable to fall asleep. Connor pulled his sleeve up his arm while on opposite sides of large square of apartment building in that area, Troye was doing that too. The both lifted their arms in front of their faces, looking at the number on their arms tracing over the 8, Connor smiled at it.

Troye frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the dark turn in the middle there! I was feeling a little sad :/ but hey! Were getting into connors character now! 
> 
> I have plans for more chapters with Connors POV because he knows Troye is his soulmate, so i plan to**€£¥{!*]*_> ]!]^]* ]*]*\\*\ ¥¥[ ¥[+_^ >>\? [[,[ ![!? ) &-&:)(:(3?3!2'€_


	8. VIII

Connor woke up to his phone buzzing. Startled, he jumped into a seated position, grabbing his phone from the table in front of him. He stretched, his joints popping from his somewhat uncomfortable sleep on the couch.

He checked his phone seeing he had over thirty texts from Brendon, one of his co-workers at the Bumble Berry Café. 

'Hey!'  
'Connor, best friend of mine!'  
'It would be very nice, very, very nice!'  
'If you took over my shift for this afternoon?!'

The rest of the texts were just different variations of him asking Connor to cover his shift for the afternoon. 

Connor rolled his eyes at Brendons childish antics and responded saying  
'Okay, B.'  
'You're so lucky that you are on shift with my friend.'

 

Lazy lover, find a place for me again~

The words flowed calmly through the speakers of the café. The café was empty, aside from someone siting in a booth in the corner. 

He sat on the counter next to the cash register, leaning his weight on his elbow that was propped up on top of the display for the cookies. He stared out of the window in the front of the small café, watching the flurries of snow drift down from the grey clouds above.

It was calm. Even though he enjoyed autumn a lot more, winter was quite a beautiful time of year. The town, being once overflowing with warm colours, now replaced with a cold weather and cool colours.

"Backseat serenade, dizzy hurricane," She sang from the back room in the café. "Oh god I'm sick of sleeping alone" her words getting louder as she neared Connor.

Leaning her forearms on the counter beside Connor, turning her head to look up at Connor who was already looking back at her, blue eyes pierced into Connors green ones silently asking if he was okay. Connor nodded, eyes refocusing on the front of the vacant Café.

The two stayed like that for a while, the only noises that were heard was sound of her humming to a distant song that sung 'right now i think that you think that I'm, half drunk. Searching for something of substance,' and the soft, quiet sound of pages from a book turning. 

The bell chimed signalling someone had entered. 

Connor perked up when realizing who it was. He smiled "Lyric!" He said, making Lynn's head shoot up and look towards the front. 

She grinned, standing up and getting out from behind the counter to hug Lyric. Connor made an 'Awe!' sound and put his hand against his heart mockingly. "You guys are so cute I'm gonna be sick." He said, smiling at the two. 

Lyric laughed pulling away from Lynn and stuck her tongue out at Connor. "Well at least I've seen my soulmate!" She laughed mischievously. Connor paled, smile slipping from his face. 

Lyric frowned patting Lynn on the shoulder. "Hey, Lee, can you leave us for a few?" She asked. Lynn frowned but nodded, leaving to the back room. Its funny how the atmosphere could shift from playful and teasing to tense in less than a second.

The two sat at a booth near the window. Lyric folded her arms on the table and stared up at Connor expectantly. He stared awkwardly at his friend, repeatedly opening and closing his mouth. 

He sighed asking "So you know my friend Tyler right?" She nodded. "Ok wait, back up. Um.. How do I say this."

He sat, thinking his words through, before speaking up again. "You know about how when i was at the airport back in September waiting with Ty for his new roommate and my mark went down for the first time?" He asked quietly, staring out the window.

She nodded encouraging him to keep talking. "I've seen him. I mean. I. Why is this so difficult to say! My number has decreased twice since i last talked to you about this sort of stuff!" Connor admitted to her. 

"You said him? So you know who it is then?" She questioned. Connor nodded, feeling embarrassed. He hid his face behind his arms as she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Hey, con. Don't worry." She laughed patting her friends arm. "Do you wanna talk about him? You don't have to use names or anything." She suggested.

"Okay." Connor mumbled against the table. He sat up, leaning his head on his hands. "I haven't talked to him that much though" Lyric snorted, "obviously" she said. "So I don't know a lot about him." Connor continued. 

"Okay well what does he look like?" She prompted, nudging him slightly. The words "Pretty." Spewed out of his mouth without a second thought. Lyric looked at Connor amusedly as he continued, ignoring the amused looks she was giving him. 

"He's tall and really skinny! His hair is brown and it looks... Nice. I just want to play with it for hours, and his eyes are so blue." He listed off before adding "They are so blue! Like, bluer than Lynn's eyes!" To which Lyric gasped putting a hand over her chest and said "Impossible!" She laughed telling Connor to continue talking out his soulmate. 

He rolled his eyes but continued anyway. "There is a scar next to his eye, and it's just really pretty. He's pretty." Connor said dreamily, before his eyes widened. He looked at Lyric, fishing his phone out of his pocket. 

"I have a picture of him!" He exclaimed excitedly to his friend. She looked at him confused saying "Con, babe, i know this is your soulmate but thats a little creepy."

"Trust me i know, Tyler was yelling at me about it." Connor sighed nearly putting the phone back in his pocket but Lyric stopped him. 

"I still want to see it!" She exclaimed. Connor giggled nervously, opening his phone and pulling up the picture.

Troye sat on the fountain in town square, back facing the camera. The lights strung up overhead slightly out of focus, along with the snow that was falling, Troye being the only thing that was really in focus.

Lyric let out a breathy laugh, placing the phone back in Connors hand the large grin on his face falling, frowning deeply. "Do you not like the photo or something?" 

"Connor it's not that I don't like the photo it's that, that is a picture of my friend." Connor paled and blushed at Lyrics words. "And when he was talking to me about soulmates when he had Ten left I suggested that you were his soulmate as a joke!" She laughed to herself. 

"So, Connor. You have a thing for Troye do you?" She smirked. "Because I have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont usually edit these so sorry about any mistakes.
> 
> Also I was going to post this yesterday but i was listening to All Time Low and a song came on and i got destracted and wrote a tronnor one shot that I don't think I'd post on here but i might, MIGHT, post it on Tumblr
> 
> Hahha so, i hope life is well for you reader! Its early as i post this, so I'll probably be on Tumblr or smth. So like, chat with me because im bored.
> 
> My Tumblr is Sheep-Sleep btw


	9. VIIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to be using (trying to use because i update when im bored) a schedule what days
> 
> •Friday  
> •Saturday  
> •Sunday 
> 
> But for now have a double update for this weekend.
> 
> I made a side blog on tumblr for writing called Fight-N-Write

A few days later, Lyric sat down with Connor at the Bumble berry Café .

"I don't have a plan." She said to Connor, her head falling against the table. Connor laughed, placing his hand on her head and ruffling her hair. "Don't worry about it." He said calmly, removing his hand to take a sip from his coffee. "It's not like i'm never going to see him again, i mean at least that's what the number on my arm is telling me." He smiled at her. She lifted her head off the table pouting at Connor. "How are you so calm about this, dude? Like, what if the next time you see him is like seven years from now?" She asked him, her arms flailing about making people the unusually crowded café look at them. 

"Wow, you are such a positive thinker!" He said rolling his eyes sarcastically, putting her arms back down against the table and quietly quietly saying "People are looking." Lyric blushed as she looked around seeing the curious glances people were giving them, making Connor laugh at his friend.

Lyric opened her mouth to say something but was cut off my Connors phone buzzing against the table. She looked at Connor who was taking a sip of his coffee, then at the phone a few times before she snatched the phone off the table. Connor made a startled noise choking slightly on the coffee. 

"Hello, this is Connor." She spoke in to the phone, deepening her voice and puffing up her chest. She paused slightly, letting her chest fall and responded to what whoever was on the phone had said in her usual voice. "So you do know?" There was a pause. "Oh, yeah! He told me, Obviously." She joked. "So he's going to be there?" She nodded to whatever the person was saying, smiling mischievously at Connor who was looking at her concerned and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "Okay, yeah." She sat up straight and handed the phone to Connor with a smirk. Reluctantly, Connor grabbed the phone out of her hand and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He spoke into phone. "Connor!" The voice shouted making Connor wince slightly. "Tyler!" He said enthusiastically, smiling. "How are?" Tyler asked much quieter than before. Connor sighed pressing the phone against his shoulder, his hand slipping under his sleeve tracing the eight that lay on his forearm. "Good, I want it to go down faster." He said causing Lyric to frown and Tyler to sigh into the phone. "Hey, well wanna come watch movies at the apartment? I asked Troye to join and he said he would." Connor could feel the smirk that formed on Tyler's face from over the phone. He rolled his eyes but beamed at Lyric who gave a thumbs up as she stared at her friend. "Yeah! That sounds great!" 

 

 

Six hours later, at seven pm, Connor was stood in front of the apartment waiting for Tyler, or Troye, to open the door for him. He waited two minutes then knocked and repeated that until he was leaning against the door with his forehead pressed against it knocking slowly.

Connor sighed as he backed away from the door. He pulled out his phone seeing that he had been there for over an hour just knocking on the door. Next thing he knew, someone was poking him in the back.

His eyes widened in surprise, jumping slightly. "Woah, there!" Tyler said to Connor. "How long have you been standing here for?" Tyler asked putting his arm around Connor as he unlocked the door. "Over an hour." Connor mumbled sourly. Tyler looked at him amused and apologetic. 

When they got inside Connor flopped down on the couch. He turned on the couch to face Tyler. Connor looked at Tyler raising an eyebrow before asking "so, where were you? You told me to get here at seven and it's eight right now." 

Sitting down Tyler faced Connor looking slightly guilty. He bit his lip leaning against the arm of the couch. "What did you do? Why are yoh looking at me like that?" Connor questioned Tyler when he saw the guilty look on his face. "So you see, I had to sort of had to drop Troye off at his University because of his assignment." Tyler confessed. Connor sighed sitting up in the couch. "Tyler don't look so guilty, it's not your fault." He said leaning against his friend. Tyler nodded hooking his chin over Connors shoulder. 

If Connor was frowning the entire time it wasn't because he is angry at Tyler, he's just upset he didn't get to see Troye again.

 

"So, Connor! Troye agreed to go around town with the two of us you in?" Lynn asked Connor excitedly. Connor sighed. It was like this throughout the whole week. Lynn, Lyric and Tyler would all plan to somehow get Troye and Connor to hangout with each other, but something came up and one, or both, of them wouldn't be able to make it.

"What time?" Connor asked Lynn his coffee as he wiped down one of the tables at the café. "Oh, I'll be right back!" She said scurrying off to the back room, he chuckled at her.

"Six Thirty!" She shouted from the back, hurriedly walking back to where Connor was stood against a vacant booth. Some people looking in the direction that it came from. 

"Shit." He muttered making the excited look on Lynn's face fall. "You can't make it can you?" She asked quietly. Connor shook his head. "I promised Brendon, you know, Urie, that I'd take his shift for tonight because he has something to do with his professor or something. I don't school stuff I'm pretty sure." Connor rambled on. Lynn just shook her head and put a hand on his arm. "Hey, hey! Calm down don't worry about it! Well try this another time!" She said frowning. 

That was how Connor ended up working at the café at twelve am, half asleep with nothing to do. He leaning the counter with his head pressed against the top of it. 

Then the bell rang, signalling someone had entered. 

And Connor didn't look up.


	10. X

He heard a chair being dragged against the floor then books, papers?, being dropped carelessly on the table.

When he looked up, he didn't see anyone in the café as he looked around. 'Who would willingly go to a café at twelve in the morning?' Connor thought to himself, then laughed because he would go to a café at twelve in the morning. 

Connor shrugged, after he spaced out as he was staring out at the large snow storm that had formed at some point during the night, if the person was going to order or not he was still going to be half asleep so he leaned back down and pressed his face against the counter again. 

Around an hour and a half later someone was tapping Connor on the back. "Wha?" He asked groggily as he stared at the shirt of whoever had woken him up. He let his face fall back into his arms because the person hadn't spoken yet. 

"Sorry, did i wake you?" They asked, concerned. Connor nodded. 'The persons accent is cute' thought Connor. "You're accent is cute." He mumbled into his sleeve.  "I. Um. Thanks uh Thank you." The person stuttered, embarrassed by the compliment. 

"Sorry, that was unprofessional. True, but unprofessional." Connor said, his voice heavily filled with sleep. He stood up straight and looked down at the cash register. "What can i get you," He paused. Should he? "Cutie?" He added smirking when the boy stuttered out "I. Uh. Can I get. Um. God, uhhuh. H-Hot chocolate? N-No wait! Actually yes?" Connor glanced at the boy, chuckling. He was blushing like crazy, Connor cooed at the boy. 

For some reason he looked familiar, but Connors thoughts were still foggy with sleep and it was dark, so he couldn't see him that well. 

"How about i get you a hot chocolate, hmm?" He asked, still feeling like he was about to fall asleep. Connor saw the boy nod so he turned to go make it. 

Connor had made a coffee for himself while he was making hot chocolate for the cute boy. When Connor went to give him his hot chocolate he saw the boy at a boot near the window. Shrugging Connor walked over to the booth and sat in front of him. 

"Here." He said placing the hot chocolate on the only spot in front of the boy that didn't have paper there. Connor brought his coffee up to his lips and chugged it. Pulling the, now half empty, cup away from his lips Connor asked "So, why are you here at one in the morning?" 

Before the boy got to speak Connor was talking again. "Oh! Wait! I don't know what your name is. Im tired, i mean Connor! I'm Connor!" Connor laughed, embarrassed about his slip up, but the boy smiled and laughed at Connor saying "Hi Connor, I'm Troye." 

Connor nodded, feeling slight déjà vu, like he had done this before. "Cute name. Now. Why are you here so late?" He asked him for the second time. 

Troye shrugged, "I don't know. This place calms me and I was stressing about my assignment for one of my university classes, so i came here." Troye said nodding his head towards the papers and the leather notebook that was scattered everywhere on the table. "What about you? You seem new to this." Troye asked. Connor groaned his head hitting the cushion on the chair of the booth. "I'm covering my friends shift for him because he had something to do with his professor or something like that." Connor pulled the cup to his lips again. 

The two had stayed at the booth for a few more hours, making small talk here and there as Troye worked on his assignment until Troye had said he had to get going.

 

When Connors alarm went off the next day he was in his bed. He had left at around six when he switched out with one of the other people who worked there. Connor was exhausted but he needed to go to his regular shift.

Connor had felt like an idiot after he woke up because when he went to take a shower he had realized that the number on his forearm had gone down to seven. Obviously he was talking to his soulmate until three in the morning without noticing. 'Only me,' Connor sighed 'Only me.' 

When he got to the Bumble Berry Café Brendon already there, leaning over the counter talking to one of the regulars. Connor thinks her name is Sarah. 

After putting on his apron he walked up behind Brendon and hit him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention. "One second." He said to the girl and turned around to face Connor. "What's up?" He questioned. "Nothing I'm good, I'm just tired. How do you do that shift and then come to this shift?" Connor asked Brendon. "Magic." Was all he said then the two continued to work.

On his break Connor called Lyric. "Lyric put it on speaker phone and get Lynn in the room with you." He said sternly. "Jeez okay fine, what crawled up you're ass Connor." She Teased. Connor rolled his eyes smiling "Just do it." He laughed.

 

After a silence that lasted about three minutes he heard Lynn speak. "Okay so what did you want to tell us?" She asked. 

"You guys know how I covered Brendons eleven pm shift last night?" He asked them. "Yeah, why?" Lyric asked. "'Cause at like twelve, when i was barely awake or functioning, Troye had walked in." He paused when he heard both girls say 'oh' under their breath. "Yeah, Oh. I had a coffee with him and we talked until like four am and I didn't even clue in that it was Troye. I'm so angry with myself!" Connor groaned at his stupidity and let his head fall against the window, in the back room, that he was leaning against. 'Ow' he muttered rubbing the side of his head.  

"I was calling him cute! The entire time! For four hours! I was saying he was a cutie and that he was cute!" Connor whined. He heard Lyric laughing, a slap and then 'ow' faintly from the other side of the phone.

"Connor you're so whipped for this boy and he doesn't even know you." Lyric teased him making Connor blush. 

"Shut up." He jokingly whined. Sighing Connor said "I just, I could've asked for his number or something!" 

Looking at the clock Connor frowned. "I have to go break has been over for three minutes." Connor said hanging up after they exchanged their goodbyes. 

When he walked to the front, tying his apron back on. He put on a smile as he walked up to the cash register that had someone waiting in front of it. "What would you like, ma'am?" He asked her. 

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhOAH two updates in oNE DAy?!?! I was bored!!
> 
> Send me stuff about writing on my side tumblr blog called Fight-N-Write


	11. XI

"Tyler I just don't know and it's stressing me out! I've got no idea who it is! " Troye sobbed gripping his hair in frustration. "I don't need this right now! I can't handle finding my soulmate so soon!" Tyler wrapped his arms around Troyes fragile frame, wiping the tears that glided down his face, leaving it puffy and red. 

"Troye, Troye calm down." He rubbed circles on Troyes back, attempting to calm Troye down. Troye sniffled gripping Tyler's shirt tightly. "Troye, even if you do meet your soulmate soon you guys don't have to get into a relationship right away! Heck you don't even have to be in a relationship at all! Like Jc and Kian for example! They were each others soulmates but aren't dating! They love each other but not in that way! You and you're soulmate can be completely platonic!" Troye had started to calm down while Tyler was talking, sniffling and nodding occasionally. 

Tyler so badly wanted to say that Troyes soulmate is amazing, that he shouldn't worry about it at all, but Tyler kept quiet rubbing Troyes back until the hiccups and sobs turned faded into steady breaths.

"Troye?" Tyler asked the boy sleeping in his arms. Tyler scooted around on the couch trying to get to his phone. Once it was in his grasp he called the number that had been engraved in his head since grade twelve.

 

"Brendon you don't understand! He's so pretty! He's also got a nice voice. I like his eyes, they're so blue." Connor said partially to himself. Brendon chuckled wiping the counter. "So you've met him then?" He asked Connor, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Connor was about to say 'well, sort of' but Brendon continued with a smirk "Because you're arm says different, dude." Brendon nodded his head towards the seven that was visible on his forearm. 

Connor blushed, looking away and hit Brendon causing him to laugh. "Okay but Im actually happy for you. You're going to meet you soulmate soon, Connor, that's awesome." Brendon said smiling widely at Connor as he walked behind the counter. "Now, Connor, I'm doing a show" Brendon was interrupted by Connor saying "Show?" Brendon sighed "A concert thing Connor. Anyway were doing a show, I'm inviting you and since you know who you're soulmate is why don't you ask him and Tyler to go with you." Connor looked at Brendon surprised. "Wait seriously?" He asked, Brendon nodded and walked into the back room shouting. "Con, you're going to the show, there's no getting out of this!"

Connor nodded and quickly pulled out his phone to call Tyler. It rang a few times before saying Tyler was on the phone already. He called out to Brendon saying. "When and Where is the Concert going to be?" 

As Brendon was about to speak Connors phone went off. He jumped surprised by noise. He put up his finger signalling Brendon to wait as he answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Connor." He spoke into the phone. Brendon laughed in the distance saying something about how Connor answers the phone. "Hey, Con." Tyler whispered into the speaker. "Oh! Tyler i was trying to get ahold of you! Good thing you called, why did you call. Wait why are you whispering, Ty? Whatever as I was saying Brendon invited us to see him and his band?" Connor glanced at Brendon who gave a nod then continued. "Yeah, his band, perform. He's giving me two other tickets and told me to bring you and Troye!" Connor ranted happily, swaying along with the song Brendon had put on. 

"Even though she doesn't believe in love, he's determined to call her bluff." Brendon sang, wiggling his hips jokingly as he walked past Connor causing him to laugh and shake his head at Brendon. Connor heard Tyler sigh over the phone. "Connor, look about that." Tyler said quietly. "I'll bring him to the Concert but I, Look, I know you have good intentions but this whole thing is putting a lot of stress on Troye." Connors smile slipped from his face and left his mouth hanging slightly. "Wh- What?" Was all that would leave Connors mouth.

"Troye had a little freak out about everything earlier today, he doesn't need this right now con. He's all ready stressed about an assignment he has to do, he doesn't need anything else to be stressed about right now. So i need you to stop trying to see him okay? Because there is no way you guys are never going to see each other again but just, try to stall it I guess." Tyler was struggling to say everything. He wanted the two to meet as badly as Connor did, but he didn't want Troye to be unhappy. 

Connor was spacing out as he stared down at the counter. He gets why Tyler was doing this, he'd do it too if he saw one of his best friends freak out at something he could delay. Connor's selfish though, because he Lynn, Lyric and Tyler had been trying to get the two to see each other for not even a month. His frown deepened more, if that was even possible. Connor was being rude. He needed to respect Troye, but he couldn't help feeling disappointed and that had made him feel guilty. He nodded even though he knew Tyler couldn't see him. "Connor?" Tyler quietly said, asking if he was still there. "Yeah, sorry, I spaced out. Um" Connor cleared his throat and stood up straight before speaking into the phone again. "You're still going to the show though right?" 

"Yeah, sure we'll try. When is it?" Tyler asked quietly. "One second." Connor said. He placed his phone against his chest and walked over to Brendon. Connor tapped him on the shoulder making him jump slightly. Connor snickered at him and asked when and where the show was being held, again. 

"Okay so," Connor started as he walked back to the counter. "Brendon said the show is being held at the small concert hall on 34th street. You know, June Haverly?" He told Tyler. "And it's in two days at nine pm. He said nine in the afternoon which confused me because it wouldn't be the afternoon at nine, but eh." 

"Okay, yeah I'll talk to Troye. Just, after that you can't-" Connor sighed and said "I know, don't worry." The two exchanged slightly tense goodbyes as their call ended.

Brendon walked up to Connor as he was placing his phone in his pocket. "Hey. You okay? That looked intense." He said placing a hand on Connors shoulder. Connor nodded and shrugged off Brendons hand. "Yeah, just stupid soulmate stuff, don't worry about it." Brendon frowned slightly at his friends words. "Connor." He said warningly, yet the way he said it had made Connor calm down. "Just, Tyler said that Troye was freaking out about this. About soulmate stuff." Connor said looking down

"Connor," he spoke with a sigh, his voice serious which was odd for the usually playful guy Connor knew Brendon as. "I met my soulmate twelve years ago. I was a dumb sixteen year old and we were trying to start a band. We didn't start dating until around five years ago. Now I was head over heels for him when we met, still am, but he wanted to take everything slow. I respected that. You need to respect Troye was it?" Connor nodded, not trusting his words enough to give a straight answer. "If you two truly are soulmates you need to respect each other. If Troye isn't ready to date you, let alone meet you, you need to just wait for him to be ready. Even if it's not what you would want to do, it's what's right. You can't speed up the watch, number, thing, and you can't force him to like you." The way Brendon was speaking sent shivers down Connors spine, the stern voice was slightly terrifying to Connor. "And Connor." Brendon said as he backed away from Connor, his voice softening and a smile placed back in it's usual spot on Brendons face. "I know I don't act like it but I do know what I'm doing, I can be wise sometimes." He added the last part in a joking manor, to try and lighten the mood. 

The rest of the day went by quickly. Connor worked in a sort of hazy like state. 

When Connor got home at around Ten he went to bed straight away. He lied in bed for hours thinking about everything Tyler and Brendon had said that day until he eventually fell asleep.

Tomorrow is another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah that got heavy. I was listening to remebering sunday by All Time Low while writing this so........ Anyway i just got the BN cd and i must say it's very aesthetically pleasing.


	12. XII

Troye was sat in a lecture when Tyler texted him. Mr.Ross had been talking about moving the due date of the lyrics because he was in an unusually good mood. The professor had been smiling the whole class with a skip in his step as he strode around the room. Troye leaned on his hand, brows furrowing, making up different scenarios as to why the man was so cheerful that day. 

With hand pressed against his face and the others painted nails tapping against the desk, Troye felt his phone vibrate. He sat up and let his left hand fall limp onto the desk as he pulled out his phone to see a text from Tyler. 'Hey Troye-Boy, My friend invited us to a concert tonight at nine. Wanna come?' It read. Troye wracked his brain, seeing if he had anything to do the rest of the day. 'Sure' He replied once he concluded that he had nothing to do the rest of the day.

The class passed by fairly quick. He was focused on what Mr. Ross was saying through out the lecture, aside from when he joined in on a small conversation with Michael, who he had met a while ago, and Calum, one of Troyes more recent acquaintances. 

It was already six when Troye got out of his class and he was exhausted by the time he got back to the apartment. "Tyler?" He called as he walked through the door, throwing his stuff on the couch. "Yeah?" Tyler shouted back from where he was stood in next to the bathroom. "Do you think I'd be able to sleep before we leave?" Troye asked, fatigue lacing his words like a lace ribbon wrapped gracefully around a present. Tyler walked into the room holding a towel with a worried look on his face. "Yeah of course." Tyler said "We have three hours, but are you sure you want to go? You seem exhausted." Troye nodded, eyes widening. "I need to go, Tyler! I've been so stressed lately, this will hopefully take my mind off of everything." Troye said as he walked past Tyler and towards his room. "Wake me up in two hours please." Troye said before closing his door and falling gracelessly onto his bed like he he hadn't been in it for years, like he hadn't seen it only hours prior to now.

"Troye, it's eight thirty. You have to get up." Tyler said shaking Troye, who turned over grumbling incoherent curses directed towards Tyler. "Troye come on I let you sleep in. I don't want to be late! Troye come on we are going to see a band who is friends with one of my friends! Troye get up!" Tyler said, his voice sounding more panicked as eight thirty drifted  
into eight thirty-five. 

When it was eight forty Tyler stood up and sighed. "Okay you know what never mind. I'm leaving you here." Tyler said with an aggravated tone to his voice and an annoyed look on his face. Troye only clued in when he heard his door slam. He shot into an upright position on his bed. "Oh my god!" He muttered quietly as he pulled on different clothes. 

Tyler was sat in the other room looking at his phone with a frown. He felt bad, he and Connor probably wouldn't see each other at the concert because he and Troye would be late. 

 

"Connor you okay?" Brendon questioned his friend as he fixed his ear piece. Connor glanced at Brendon and nodded saying. "Yeah, Troye and Tyler aren't here yet but I should be getting into the crowd now." Connor said standing up from the couch he was seated at. Brendon nodded and patted his friend on the shoulder. "You're on in five!" Was shouted from somewhere and Brendon was pushed towards the stage.

Connor was standing at the front of the crowd smiling goofily as his his friends danced around on stage. He pulled his phone out to take a picture of Brendon when he was making a stupid face and saw that Tyler had texted him. 'Hey were here now sorry Troye slept in.' The text read. Connor put his phone back in his pocket and tapped the person next to him. 

"Hey." He shouted to the boy with red hair. "Can you save my place? My friends are assholes!" The boy nodded and stepped over. If only all people at concerts were this nice Connor laughed to himself but that was what happened with small venues and local bands with small fanbases. He shoved past everyone heading towards the back of the small concert hall. 

Tyler waves his hand over his head vigorously when he spotted Connor. "Con!" He shouted. Connor sprinted over to the two boys standing awkwardly by the entrance. He grabbed Tyler by the wrist and told him to grab Troye as he pulled the two along quickly. Soon enough the three boys were at the front and Connors wrist was burning. He sighed and tried to ignore it by singing along to the songs and dancing around. 

"Okay, were going to slow it down now." Brendon spoke into the microphone. "This one if for everyone in love. For everyone who is in love with each other or stuck in a one way relationship." Brendon searched the crowd trying to find Connor. When he caught Connors line of view he winked jokingly. "Boy do I know what that's like." Brendon said walking over to Ryan and kissing him on the cheek. 

Tyler looked back at Connor and laughed when he saw Connor staring longingly at the back of Troyes head. Connor swatted Tyler blushing causing Tyler to laugh harder. Tyler was red in the face from laughing when he felt Troye poke him. He looked at his friend and leaned in. "What's wrong?" Tyler asked Troye. "'Ryan' is my music professor." Troye told Tyler causing Tyler to be sent back into hysterics. Connor would be surprised if this was anyone other than Tyler Oakley. "Time to bring this party back up to one thousand!" Brendon shouted. "We brought out the main band to sing a song you may now called 20 Dollar Nose Bleed." Cue tons of screaming and cheering. 

Before the three knew it the show was done and Connor was leading the two backstage. "Connor!" Brendon shouted jumping on the twenty three year old. "Ew! No get off you're covered in sweat!" Connor screeched causing to Brendon laugh and let go of Connor. "So this is the famous Troye Sivan." Brendon said walking over to Troye who was staring with his brows furrowed at Ryan. Connor and Tyler looked at Brendon with similar shocked expressions on their faces. "Hey! He is mine back off you can have Connor or Jon or even Spencer-" "Hey!" "But not Ryan!" Brendon scowled jokingly at the younger man. The emphasis on Connor's name made Tyler face palm and Connor blush. 

"S- Sorry!" Troye stuttered out, blushing from embarrassment. "It's just that Mr. Ross- i mean Ryan sorry, is my professor in university and it's weird seeing him so happy and I'm sorry I didn't-" Brendons eyes widened and his hands shot up in front of Troye in a calming manor. "Woah! Calm down! Its okay! I was joking!" Brendon said. "Ryan!" He called him over. "Yeah?" Ryan asked walking over towards the small group. "What is- oh." He said when his eyes landed on Troye. "Um." Ryan said awkwardly. "Hello Troye." He greeted awkwardly. 

That was what sent Tyler into yet another fit of hysterics for the third time in less than an hour. 

After thirty minutes of just talking and messing around the five headed their separate ways. 

That night when Troye is lying awake tracing the Six on his wrist, he's oddly okay with meeting his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit post limit on Tumblr and i got bored so heres an extra chapter. 
> 
> When i went to see Panic! At the disco a few weeks back the crowd was amazing. Like they were honestly the sweetest.
> 
> Obsesion right now: Sleeping With Sirens


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Im putting this book on hold there might be an odd update randomly but i cant tell you when because i dont know. Ill put out other fics mostly oneshots but i doubt it will be tronnor related. I am working on one tronnor os but thats it i cant.


End file.
